First Comes the Dirty Dreams Then Love
by Reiko Amaya-chan
Summary: What happens when Zero's dirty dreams turn into love? Or has he loved him since the beginning. This is my first story so i hope you enjoy this is a Kaname(seme) Zero(uke) story. Contains; Yaoi, Future M-preg, OOC, and Sexual Scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Prologue

**First Comes the Dirty Dreams and Then Love**

_ **AN: Ok, hey there people so this is my first fanfic so I should probably tell you guys a little about what I plan to do during this story. This story and all other vampire knight storys will ONLY be kanameXzero, I am not a fan of other pairings (btw in so of the stories I might decide to write I might make yukki a bitch seeing as I kinda HATE HER GUTS, sorry yukki fans) also I will never,EVER write rape scenes or anything close to that nature if you happen to like my writing type you can ask for somethings and depending on what they are I will input them if I can figure out how to fix it into my story. Another thing I've read a lot of KanaZero and liked some idea of other people and right now I can't remember if i've read a story like this before or not so if I take something from your story I am really sorry, tell me and I will either take the story down,give all credit to you if you allow me to use it or rewrite it. Sorry this note was so long onto the story!**_

**Prologue **

Hot...

It's so hot...

I look at the brunet as he leaves trails of kisses down my jaw line to my neck. Each kiss setting my body more and more on fire. His lips trail down lower and lower until he's at my chest he goes to my right nipple and begins to flick he sensitive bud with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. I moan as he tugs on the nipple and pinches the other with his hand. As the feeling consumes me I began to grind my hips into his to try and find some relief from the scorching heat. As I continue to grind my hips against his obliviously hardened member he released my nipple and I hear a deep, rumbling growl. I look up into his blood red eyes filled with desire and lust. His eye send shivers down my back straight to my groin. His hands tugged at my belt before tearing my pants and underwear down in one movement showing my excited member. Eying me hungrily he begins to strip the rest of his clothing before climbing back on top of me. He takes my weeping member into his hand and swirls his tongue around the head down to the base and into the slit before putting it into his mouth. The heat that surrounded my cock made me moan relentlessly as he bobbed his head up and down. As he continued to suck on my member I heard him rustling round in search of something before his movements stopped and he removed his mouth. I wined in protest as the heat left, but I soon felt a cold liquid poured onto my ass. What followed the cool liquid was a slender finger pushing into my entrance. I winced slightly as the finger stretched my virgin hole. Soon after a second finger and third finger was added, creating more and more pain as my hole was continued to be stretched.(_**AN: sorry I'm to lazy to write each individual finger going in so... yeah)**_ As the pain started to recede his fingers grazed something that made me see stars, I moaned loudly as a smirk covered his face he began to attack the sensitive bundle of nerves again and again. He withdrew his fingers and I let out a small whimper. I looked down to ask if something was wrong to find him covering his cock with lube before placing it at my entrance. I nodded from him to enter and he began to thrust in. The pain was horrible, I shut my eyes as tears fell down my face. He said soothing words as he licked the tears off my face. After a few minutes of adjusting and soothing words I nodded for him to begin. He started slow and right away hit my bundle of sensitive nerve that made me cry out for more. As he continued to thrust i cried out for more and began to thrust with him, his speed increased and his thrusting became less in a pattern. I opened my legs wider so he could have better access and reach deeper.

"Zero!" He screamed as he came inside me and right with him I screamed his name as I saw white stars.

"KANAME!"

_**AN:So how did you like it? Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes. Remember to Review the story please ideas are always welcomed and I hoped you like my first story. After this I eventually plan to do an SasuNaru and Luka/Yuki fic so I'll be in touch. See ya~**_


	2. Chapter 1

First Come the Dirty Dreams and Then Love

**AN:_Hey everyone! _**

_**I want to thank everyone that reviewed and followed my story. I just wanted to tell you guys This story may end up being a m-preg so be warned **_

_**I'm suuupppeerr sorry I haven't uploaded! Now you can listen to me rant about excuses or you can read the story your choose, for those who want to listen to the excuses it will be at the end**_

_**IMPORTANT:Also I have put this in my prologue,but in this story Yukki was awaken as a pure blood vampire and is dating Takuma she was also moved to the night class, Kaname has no special feelings toward her only love for his younger sister that's it! Sayori is the new guardian to replace Yukki and knows all about vampires and Yukki and Zero. Ichiru is DEAD,never coming back! Zero is still a low level D, but has drank Shizuka's blood (she may or may not dead) so he won't fall to a level E (spoiler: things are going to happen with Zero and his vampire side, just a heads up) They are still student of Cross Academy. Rido is DEAD! Zero parent are dead, but Kaname's aren't . So that's all I can think of in the moment but if I think of anything else I will let you guys know!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire knight, if I did it would be a yaoi and Yukki would have been dead (sorry Yukki fans, P.S. For those who noticed instead of writing her name like yuki I wrote it like yukki because it seems more feminine and I know a character with the name yuki and its a boy so I like this way better for a girl)**_

_**WARNINGS:Future M-preg(male pregnancy), is a Kaname/Zero YAOI story, also this contains sexual scenes if you do not like 1.i don't know how you read the prologue and 2. please leave, if you do not wish to read the yaoi scenes please skip the smexy scenes when they are indicated.3. Slightly AU(?) and OOC**_

_**Now then here is chapter 1~**_

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Zero woke-up in the middle of the night screaming. He was covered in sweat with a blush on his face and a hard-on bulging in his pajama pants. As he got up to go to the bathroom he mumbled to himself.

"Why did I have to have that type of dream about _HIM?!" _

As Zero made it to the bathroom he couldn't help but blush at the dream he just had. It felt so real and felt so good that he had secretly wished for it not to end, but he would never admit that to anyone, not even himself.

Even though he hated the bastard Zero had to admit he was just damn smoking sexy, his defined muscles covered with sweat making his flawless skin shimmer, the way his lust filled brown-red eyes gaze traveled down his body, and the way he licked his soft, delectable lips with his plump red tongue as he entered his tight, virgin hole.

Zero was finally brought out of his trance as he entered the bathroom.

He went through the cabinets before he found what he was looking for, a bottle of lotion.

**SMEXY SCENE START HERE:**

The silveret then walked back to his bed and sat down on it, he pulled down his pants and underwear before putting some lotion into his hands. He rubbed the lotion in his hands before bringing his hand to his groin.

He gripped the base of his manhood and slowly brought his hand up to the tip where he pressed his thumb on the slit.

He continued to move his hand increasing in speed as his climax was getting near. As he felt the pressure build up in his abdomen and his mind was hazy with lust images of Kaname flooded into his mind making him even harder than he was.

When he finally saw stars and released all over his hand making sticky he called out the pure blooded vampires name.

**SMEXY SCENE END HERE:**

When he finally came down from his high he gasped at the realization of calling out HIS name. It confused the vampire hunter as to why he had done it.

Many emotions unfamiliar to the lilac eyed beauty swirled through his mind, conflicting him to no end.

The unfamiliar emotions tired the alluring young man. He lazily cleaned up the mess he made and changed his clothes before entering his bed. He wrapped the blankets around him and wished that the the conflicting emotions would disappear when he woke up in a few hour for his guardian duties.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

The sun shined into Zero room as a short haired girl knocked on his door yelling at him to get ready for his duties in the morning. Zero grumbled a 'fine' and rolled out of bed to take a shower and get ready.

After he got dressed he walked down stair to find breakfast already made and on the table. He sat down and began to eat when Kaien Cross came running in the room and tried to jump hug Zero to which Zero dodged and he landed face first on the tile.

Sayori entered the room and helped the chairman up off the floor. They all then sat down and ate breakfast with minimal talking.

When the two guardians finished eating they cleared the table and washed the dishes before going to class.

The day went on like any other day, the only difference was instead of falling asleep like usual Zero was awake and was thinking about how he could confront Kaname after last night. He spent all day thinking about what to do.

The bell rang to symbolize the end of day classes and the start of the night classes.

Zero still didn't know what to do he could run away or stay and face Kaname.

~*Kaname & Zero Forever*~

_**AN: Review, Rate, Follow, and Favorite I can grantee anyone who does any of these things will get a pm from me thanking you. Also I should tell you REVIEWS are greatly liked and help me get motivated to write this story. As always constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will not be tolerated and will be extinguished immediately. I am sorry for such a long authors note, for those who actually read all of my rambles, thank you very much!(At one point there was more of my notes then there was actual story...sorry**_

_**EXCUSES:I've been trying to figure the plot out for this story and then I got sick and missed school for a whole week(also some personal stuff happened that made me sad/scared)! but I also missed three practices and two performances due to me being sick so the whole next week I spent raising my grades and stuff like that. Please don't hurt me! I promise I'll try to update sooner! **_

_**NOTICE:If you have noticed I have changed my name from reinlight5 to ****Reiko Amaya-chan, I like this much more (plus I use my other for everything so I wanted to mix it up) You can call me Rei-chan (It's similar to my real name, just a little fact)**_


	3. Chapter 2

First Comes the Dirty Dreams and Then Love

_**AN:** Hey~ Okay, first I want to thank everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed my story. For those who reviewed I appreciate you took the time to write something even if I wasn't very pleased with what you said, I am very thankful you actually wrote to me. For those of you who gave me advice since this is my first story and I'm a total noob I thank you for that and will keep your advice in mind when writing the story. I enjoy reading what you guys say to me and hope I continue to get **POSITIVE** private messages and reviews,I do however; welcome constructive criticism. Thank you for taking your time to read this, I hope you enjoy the chapter(s)! _

_**Please excuse all spelling errors, grammar errors,etc. If you find something wrong please let me know an I will fix it immediately.**_

_**Pairing:** Kaname (Seme) x Zero (Uke)_

_**Chapter Rating:T (sorry no smexyness in this chapter,just some kissing,I have any actual plot to progress)**_

_**WARNINGS:This is a YAOI story, It contains future M-preg, OCC, Slight AU(maybe? you tell me,IDK, Future I suppose), and Sexual scenes...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Vampire Knight, all rights belong to their rightful owner(s) **_

**Chapter 2:Unfamiliar Feelings**

After coming to a conclusion Zero begrudgingly made his way to the gates of the Night Class's dorms. He walked into the woods as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. As he walked in the forest he thought about how his encounter with Kaname would be like; how he would react, what he would do about it, and what he would say.

He finally came out of his daze when he heard Sayori calling out to him, yelling at him to come and help her with the crazy fan girls.

He groaned, the last thing he needed now was those girls screaming in his ears giving him a headache.

Zero came to his usual side and leaned against the wall rubbing his temples. He then gave the girls his infamous glare.

The girls got chills and immediately backed away and stopped screaming. That is until they heard the dorm's gates open.

**Kaname POV- Time Reverse ( are these the right words?); when he wakes up & so forth**

As the sun was setting red-brown eyes opened from their slumber.

The sky became tinted with orange, pink, an red and covered the sky and over the mountains as Kaname gracefully got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom.

The brunette used the toiletbefore starting the shower and removing all of his clothing.

He stepped into the shower and lukewarm water covered his body.

It slowly fell down, hitting his brown locks making them cling to his face, it traveled down his biceps and down his abdomen of a six pack. The water went down his nicely toned buttocks, traveled down his legs and hit the shower floor.

Kaname brought his hand up to his face bringing it to his hair and pushing it back making the water droplets fly in the air.

He rested his head on the shower wall as he thought back to his dream.

_It was in the winter, he was walking into a forest,the snow covering the all of the plants and freezing the lake that was joint together to a waterfall,which was also frozen. _

_The white snow brought out the lilac eyes of the person he was holding hands with. _

_He turned and gazed at Zero's face. _

_Giving him a smile he brought their connected hands into his jacket pocket._

_He continued to walk until he heard the voice of his beloved._

"_Kaname? Kaname, where are we going?" said the silver hair beauty dragging behind._

_Kaname looked over his shoulder as he replied to his lover._

"_We're almost there, it's just up ahead"_

_The shorter boy ran up to the brunette linking their arms together, holding his hand, and putting it back into the warm pocket of his boyfriends jacket._

_Kaname smiled at the action of the smaller male. He stopped and then wrapped his free arm around his lovers slim waist and brought him into a sweet kiss._

_He pulled back and went resumed walking chuckling at Zero's blushing red face that was still in a daze from the kiss._

_After awhile of walking Kaname finally stopped at a frozen lake._

_As if magically he pulled out two pairs of ice skates and handed one to Zero._

_Zero took the ice skates, but tilted his head looking confused before looking up at Kaname and asking him_

"_What are we doing with these?" _

_Kaname chuckled at his lovers adorableness _

"_We're going to ice skate on the lake"_

_Zero's face immediately lit up._

_He sat down in the snow and began to remove his shoes before putting on the ice skates, Kaname following shortly after._

"_Kaname?" asked Zero still sitting in the snow_

"_Hm? Yes, my love?" Kaname replied still putting on the ice skates.._

"_umm...I...I don't..." Zero stuttered_

"_You don't what Zero?"_

"_...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ICE SKATE!" Zero yelled blushing a bright red_

_Kaname looked stunned by his lover suddenly yelling before his face softened and looked at Zero._

"_It's okay my love, I'll just hold onto you until you get the hang of it." Kaname said while extending his hand to Zero_

_Zero nodded, looked up and took Kaname's hand._

_Kaname pulled up Zero and forced him into a hug, putting one arm around his waist and giving him a small peck on his cheek _

_Kaname and Zero stepped on the ice with Kaname's arm still wrapped around Zero's waist._

_They skated like that for awhile until Zero decided he wanted to try it by himself._

_Kaname slowly released his hold on Zero. Zero unsteadily began to skate around the lake Kaname and far behind him so he could catch him if he fell. He wouldn't want his beloved to get hurt._

_Soon after Zero slipped and fell landing on his bottom._

_Kaname rush over and picked up Zero. He held his arm around Zero and began massaging his buttocks as he made his way off the lake. Zero blushed at where Kaname was touching and gave a small moan he began to massage his butt._

_Kaname and Zero both got their shoes back on before Kaname lifted Zero up bridal style and started to walk into the forest._

_He walked for awhile until they came to an area of grass filled with snow covered flowers._

_Kaname walked to the middle of the field and placed Zero down on the snow. Kaname then sat down in the snow looking at the scenery._

_Zero got up and then rested his head on Kaname's lap looking at the sky as it started to snow._

_Kaname looked down at his lover and brought his fingers through his hair. He continued to bring his fingers into Zero's hair. Zero liking the feeling Kaname was giving him closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling._

_As snow fell onto Zero's face his eyes fluttered open. Kaname gently wiped the snowflakes off of his beloved's face._

_Zero locked eyes with Kaname's as Kaname placed his hand on Zero's cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb._

_They gazed into each others eyes as Kaname leaned in and gave Zero a heated kiss._

_Their tongues fighting for dominance which was easily won by Kaname._

_As they continued to kiss oblivion to their surroundings, the wind blew making the snowflakes dance around the two._

Kaname opened his eyes smiling at the memory of the dream he had.

As he continued to glow in the memory of his dream he finished his shower.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom, water droplets making him glow.

He went to his closet and took out his uniform. The brunette dried his body off with the towel before putting on his pants and grabbing his shirt.

He began to button up his shirt as walked in front of a mirror. As he tied his tie he looked at the mirror and said

"Zero, one of these I will make you mine."

He tightened his tie, put on his jacket and left his room ready to go see the person he loves most in the world, even though he hides it

_**AN: Clifthanger Muahahahaaahhaha! Soo during the time time I was writing this I did something really stupid, I wanted to get rid of the bad versions of my story and keep only the ones I uploaded, but I ended up deleting my prologue and what I wrote for chapter 2...needless to say I was freaking out,but recovered my lost stories! HUZA! Also I know I should still continue this story and I will,but now I also feel like writing a Luka x Yuki , SebGrell,SasuNaru, and Itadei story (all separate stories, not combined!) I will be brainstorming beforehand and create my plot before typing it, unlike this story where I'm kinda just doing it as I go...but I still have some idea as to what I am going to do so rest assured! :P Also I realize that there is a lot of flashing back into dreams,but what do you expect the word DREAMS is in the title for a reason. This is also my longest chapter ever, yay! (At least of actual story wise)**_

Lots of Lovin's To My Amazing Readers,

Rei-chan


End file.
